1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a focusing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to the increase in resolution of an imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, demand for information devices having an imaging function, such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a mobile phone such as a smart phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) has rapidly increased. Such an information device having an imaging function is referred to as an imaging device.
In such an imaging device, as a focusing control method for focusing on a main subject, a contrast auto-focus (AF) method (for example, see JP2006-91915A) or a phase difference AF method (for example, see JP2012-4729A) is employed.
In an imaging device disclosed in JP2006-91915A, when a moving body is included in a subject, an AF evaluation area is enlarged to increase a probability that the moving body will enter the AF evaluation area, such that auto-focusing can be performed while the moving body is tracked.